Naked Sundays
by paGOOSE
Summary: There was definitely a whole new meaning to friendship in this, Roberto had finally discovered. Roberto/OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own anything by Voltage inc.

**Author's Notes: **This is set some time before BMP. Roughly six years propr. Roberto is 19-20 in this. Caprice maybe 3-4 years older (stems from a conversation in Glenn's route about how Roberto liked older women too hehe). I chose the name Caprice instead of my MC's name, mostly because I liked it, but also because it means whimsical/playful, which is a relevant part of this story.

Originally posted on tumblr.

**PROMPT:** That post a little while ago about the MC being a call girl. And thus, this story was born.

* * *

Taking another sharp turn, Roberto held his breath as best he could, praying that the danger had passed. And by danger, he was referring to the horde of females who had followed him after one girl squeaked out his name. Chuckling to himself at his predicament, Roberto almost wished Al would come save him. At least that way he would make it out alive.

Poking his head around the corner, and seeing it clear of the horde, he stepped out, pulling the collar of his jacket taut against his neck. A wind had started to pick up, not strong enough to terrorise the people of Altaria, but enough to make them shiver.

Roberto smiled to himself as he walked down the street. He enjoyed being out of the villa in weather like this. All year round, the villa was at a reasonable temperature, never too hot, never too cold. At least out _here_ he could experience it. The change in seasons, the way people reacted to the weather. It never ceased to amaze him.

Not paying any attention to his surroundings as he wandered, he walked into some poor individual, hard enough both of them ended up on their rears.

"Ow," they both groaned at the same time, with the other person mumbling out a small apology. Blinking wide-eyed at the poor person in front of him, Roberto scrambled to his feet, offering them a hand. It would be rather rude of him not to, and if Al was watching, he'd probably get the life scolded out of him.

Roberto's eyes widened as his offered hand was waved off, with the individual focusing on gathering the scattered papers they had dropped in the collision, before the wind carried them off. Mumbling under their breath as they counted the pages, Roberto watched as a look of horror crossed their face.

"I'm missing two pages!"

They both swivelled around to see two solitary pages float away, down the street. Sending a quick glance back down, Roberto took off after the papers, calling over his shoulder at the person he had ran into. In that moment, he nearly stumbled and crashed into someone else.

"Wait! Don't worry –"

"It's fine!"

It was then he noticed just _who_ had run into, and watched the way the receding light had lit up their face. Turning back, Roberto frowned, focusing on the task at hand. She hadn't seemed aware of whom he was _yet_, so perhaps after this incident … he could make a friend? It was an interesting start, after all, but he had read many a books where people had made friends in this way.

The thought gave him more determination, and he slipped past a couple, leaped over several crates of goods and took a sharp turn, eyes on those pages at all times. Now, he wanted to do this more than ever. If, perhaps, he could strike up a friendship with the girl, it would make him happy. Happier than he had been in a long time.

Keeping his eyes on the pages, he narrowly avoided a man carrying a large crate. A call rang out after him, as he bumped into another man. Throwing back a grin, he watched as the man seemed to stop, blinking at him. Turning back before there was any further recognition, Roberto ducked into another alley. The pages were now currently sitting high up on a rooftop, caught in some old tiles.

Looking around for some way to get up, he paused at the sight of a man in a grey suit at the end of the alley. Sighing, Roberto merely waved towards his butler, grinning despite the look on Alberto's face.

"Al, since you're here, you can give me a hand!"

"Your Highness! Do you have any idea the impact of your wandering has had?"

"Which is exactly why I am about to rectify that. Now, give me a hand."

Ignoring the curious look on his butler's face, Roberto motioned to the roof. Moving some crates around, Roberto made a makeshift set of stairs, high enough for him to reach the top of the first floor window. Alberto looked on in horror, immediately announcing his disagreement.

"Your Highness, please!"

"Oh, come off it, Al. Aren't you always telling me to take responsibility?"

"Not if it threatens your life."

"Worst case scenario would be a few scratches, at best."

"Your Highness!"

Ignoring any further comments, Roberto clambered up onto the crates, mindful of his weight as they groaned underneath him. When he was sure he was stable, he began to climb, pushing himself up, gripping the railing of the second floor window. Scaling the wall, gripping any given compressions with a certain amount of worry. Maybe he should have just asked Al to climb up for him. Shaking his head at that thought, Roberto gripped the gutter above him, and climbed up higher.

Throwing himself onto the roof, Roberto couldn't help but laugh as his muscles quivered under the stress. "Hey, Al? Next time, try to convince me that this is a bad idea!"

Rolling over, and pushing himself up, Roberto was careful not to slip on any loose tiles, and slowly made his way over to the caught papers. Grabbing them, he couldn't help the bubble of laughter. However, his feeling of glee only lasted a few more seconds, before the tiles underneath him gave way.

Swearing, Roberto tried to grab anything to stop him from sliding down the roof. Vaguely, he could hear Alberto shouting at him. Something about grabbing the gutter before he went completely off the roof. _What a canny plan!_ He thought irritably, but did as Alberto had advised.

Stuffing the papers in his jacket, he braced himself, and made a move to grab the gutter just as his feet went over the edge. The breath left him as he slammed into the wall, and he grunted under the pressure. But, he had a firm grip on the gutter, and from his position, he could stand on tiptoe on the nearest railing.

Looking over as Alberto emerged, Roberto grinned. Alberto looked like he was about to have a heart failure. Gingerly, Roberto moved his hand across until he was able to stand flat-footed on the railing. Sighing with relief, Roberto finally wondered _how_ he was supposed to get down.

Eyeing the window, Roberto tapped the glass pane with the toe of his shoe, elated when it swung ajar. Sparing one more look at Alberto, Roberto pushed it wide open and ducked in. He could hear Al shouting at him, something about trespassing, but ignored it.

Looking out over the edge of the railing, Roberto's gaze looked for anything useful to allow him to get down. He supposed he could tie sheets together, but he didn't want to inconvenience the owner of the house.

Sighing, Roberto climbed over the railing once more, making sure to have a firm grip on the metal. Gingerly, he began to make his way down, making sure the footholds were sturdy enough. He could almost hear Alberto having a heart attack below him, and refrained from laughing out loud.

When he was just above the first window, he dropped himself off the wall, and landed with an 'oof' on the balls of his feet. Taking a moment before standing, Roberto merely grinned at Alberto, ignoring the popped veins in his forehead.

"Now, let's return these papers!"

And Roberto took off, ignoring Alberto's protests. When he was on the main street, he slowed to a walk. He hadn't realised just how much he ached from that little adventure, and he noted the scratches along his hands.

Catching sight of the cafe, he saw the girl in the window, and slowed to a walk. Wiping away the beads of sweat that had formed, he pushed the door open, grin widening when she stood up at the sight of him.

He pulled the papers from inside his jacket, noting then they were crumpled and dirty, but handed them over regardless, beaming from having retrieved them.

"Thank you so much! You didn't have to, you know." The girl was rambling as she took the papers from him, clutching them to her chest after giving them a quick look over.

Roberto noted another girl still seated, who was smirking at him. Giving her an odd look, Roberto was startled when the first girl let out an exclamation of surprise. "Oh! Your hands."

Roberto tensed at that, and he tried to hide them. "It's nothing, honestly." He would tend to them later, when he was back in his room. Any more time spent here and he was definitely never going to hear the end of it.

"No, let me tend to them, please. After all," she took one of his hands in both of hers, and looked up at him under her eyelashes. Roberto could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, "if it wasn't for my carelessness, you wouldn't have done all that."

Looking away, Roberto fought the blush threatening to rise. "It was nothing."

But she pulled him over to the back of the shop, regardless of his protests. Guiding him to an overturned crate, she pushed him down to sit, and disappeared from view as she tried to find a medical kit. Amused as she mumbled as she looked, he propped his chin up on one hand and simply watched her.

A small cry of success left her, and she trailed back over, turning another crate over. Opening the kit on her lap, she missed the way Roberto watched her. He was genuinely interested in this girl, and the way she seemed so kind. She looked up once, and blushed under his stare, eyes dropping back down immediately.

Gently, she held one of his injured hands in one of her own. "This might sting a bit," she murmured, dabbing at the small scratches with antiseptic.

Roberto let out a low hiss of breath, but remained still as she cleaned the cuts. Making sure any bandages were firmly in place, she held his hands gently in hers.

"I can't thank you enough for that. Though, you really didn't have to, you know."

"I walked into you," Roberto laughed a little, "and I'm always being told to take responsibility."

The girl smiled at that. "Thank you, again."

She opened her mouth to saw something further, when there was a shout behind them. Roberto merely closed his eyes and sighed. He knew who was coming.

Whatever light had been filtering through the door was sufficiently gone, once Alberto's towering form came into view. Roberto smiled up at him, unfazed by the look on his face. Beside him, the girl stared wide-eyed.

"We are to return to the Villa at once."

Another sigh left him, but the smile never left his face. Standing, and helping the girl to her feet, he turned to Alberto. "If you insist."

"I do."

"Give us a moment, then."

Alberto refrained from sending Roberto any further looks, and stepped out. Roberto turned back to the girl, rubbing the back of his neck apologetically.

"Sorry about that. Al isn't really a people person."

This seemed to snap that girl out of her trance, as she looked at him. He couldn't quite figure out what the look in her eye was, and couldn't help the wave of sadness wash over him.

"That's alright. No doubt Veronica will give him a hard time anyway."

Roberto blinked at the new name, but didn't pay much mind to it. A call from Alberto reminded them of the limited time.

Sticking out his hand, Roberto grinned. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Caprice."

"Huh?"

"Caprice. That's my name. Although, my friends call me Pri," she smiled as she spoke, slipping her hand into his like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Shaking hands, Roberto laughed. "Roberto. Pleasure to meet you, Pri."

"You too, Rob."

* * *

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own anything by Voltage inc.

**Author's Notes: **This is set some time before BMP. Roughly six years propr. Roberto is 19-20 in this. Caprice maybe 3-4 years older (stems from a conversation in Glenn's route about how Roberto liked older women too hehe). I chose the name Caprice instead of my MC's name, mostly because I liked it, but also because it means whimsical/playful, which is a relevant part of this story.

Originally posted on tumblr.

**PROMPT:** That post a little while ago about the MC being a call girl. And thus, this story was born.

* * *

With practiced moves, she reapplied her makeup, ignoring the way her mouth was slightly bruised and the marks on her shoulder were only getting darker by each passing moment. She was going to have the agency charge the fuck out of that guy if he thought he was going to get away with biting. There was no way she was going to be able to get away with this - in summer too! And she had just bought the cutest babydoll.

Narrowing her eyes at her reflection, she tilted her head this way and that, curious to know whether he had sunk his teeth into any other part of her skin. Finding no other bruises, she pulled her hair free from its hold, teasing the curls to cover the worst marks. Dark curls framed her face, falling slightly over her eyes. Twirling several more annoying curls up, she pinned them back, leaving her face bare.

Stepping into her dress, Caprice shimmied the material up, fastening the buttons, with one hand, shifting the material around with the other. Checking her appearance once more in the mirror, she stepped out of the bathroom, a thousand watt smile on her features at the sight of her client. Oh, she was going to wring as much compensation out of him as she could get. No where in the contract had she agreed to biting.

"Morning," she greeted airily.

He merely grunted at her, making no move to cover himself. He was merely seated at the edge of the bed, newspaper held up with one hand, the other slowly feeding himself. Caprice turned away, rolling her eyes, as she looked for her shoes.

"They're over there," came his deep voice, and Caprice looked over to where he was pointing.

By the set of drawers, her heels were a tangled mess of straps and her shawl. Crouching down, she untangled the mess, putting her shawl aside. Holding herself up, she slipped her heels on, tightening the straps. In that moment, she had let her guard down, and he managed to wrap his arms around her waist, pressing her against him.

Caprice stiffened, taking a low tone when he made no move to release her. "Any further services need to be negotiated with Nev at the agency. You signed a binding contract, and you should adhere to those rules."

A low growl resounded in the back of his throat, and a sharp gasp left Caprice as she was pushed into the nearest wall. Dark eyes stared back into her own, shining, threatening. Deep down, Caprice knew she had a bad feeling about this contract for a reason. She knew they should have dug a little deeper into his background.

"You're just a whore. What would you know about things like 'binding contracts', hm? And besides," he paused, a predatory grin settling on his lips, "no one can hear you scream in a place like this."

Grunting, Caprice struggled against his grip. Oh, she was going to get his ass for this shit. "If you don't let me go, you can say goodbye to any political career that you have your eye on."

"The contract works both ways, sweetheart."

"Only if you aren't some fucking retard and let me go this second."

His grip tightened, and Caprice determined this as a breach of contract. In one smooth movement, she raised her knee, digging the pointed bone into his groin. He doubled over, grunting, releasing her. Slapping him firmly across the face, Caprice moved on to collect her things, calling over shoulder as she went. "Consider this a breach of contract, Mr. Lawson. You will be billed for any further problems I may find. Thank you for your time."

Opening the door, she smiled at the bellboy, excusing herself as she ducked past him. In his rage, her client stormed out, pushing the bellboy aside. Caprice sped up the pace, slipping into the nearest elevator as the doors were closing. She winked as her client began screaming about how he was going to sue her and the company, and laughted bubbled out from Caprice.

Pressing the button for the lobby, she fought the smirk that threatened to overtake her. Man, she hadn't been this amused since that boy came crashing into her a few weeks back.

Crossing the lobby, moving in between the rather large amount of people, she thought back to that boy. Roberto - Rob, she recalled the stupid nickname - was very interesting. There was no denying the similarities between him and the Crown Prince of Altaria. And he even came in a cute package, complete with a butler. But, from her experience, Caprice found that that didn't bother her. People were people, no matter where they came from. They acted the same way in the end, no matter how much training had been tampered into them.

Releasing a sigh she hadn't realised she had been holding, Caprice opened her eyes, raising a hand to shield herself from the blinding morning sun. Squinting, she looked around, noting the large amount of people wasn't just restricted to the lobby, but also gathered at the base of the hotel. Was she missing something? She swore that there weren't supposed to be any sort of conferences whatsoever today. Hence why she was in this particular hotel.

Shrugging it off, Caprice rifled through her bag, sure she had thrown her sunglasses in the day before. Finding them, underneath a pile of who knows what, she slipped them on, squeezing through any possible spaces. Sighing again, Caprice knew she wasn't going to make it very far, and simply held back, moving with the crowd. Beginning a mental checklist of things she needed to accomplish - simple things, like calling Nev, starting her paper, picking up a new carton of milk - she missed the sudden squark of activity.

The surrounding crowd surged this way and that, pushing her around. Caprice lost her footing in the process, raising her hands to shield herself. A part of her took this as universal karma for kneeing a male in the balls, but wasn't about to allow herself to be trampled. Gripping the nearest coat, she pulled herself back up, ignoring the protest from the poor individual.

In that moment, she managed to see just why people were losing their heads. The morning light hit at that ridiculously perfect angle, bouncing off high cheekbones, lovely russet eyes and - Caprice sighed - fucking perfectly sculptured lips. It was so typical, it made a part of her die. That day in the back of the shop came back to her, and she noted he looked remarkably different then.

That day, he had dark circles under his eyes, scratches on cheeks but a light in his eyes. Something that just screamed at her. Now, he looked remarkably doll-like, simply smiling and waving because ... he had to? Caprice wasn't entirely sure. She knew that she should know, considering it was also part of her job description to appear so doll-like herself.

She recalled the conversation with Veronica the day the Crown Prince of Altaria had bumped into her, before running off and playing hero.

_She watched him disappear into the crowd, still seated on the ground, confused at the whole situation. Behind her, her friend noticed she had not in fact gone home, but was in fact seated out the front of the cafe. Poking her head out the door, her friend looked down at her, both amused and concerned._

_"Caprice, hey, why are you still here? I thought you said you were going."_

_Caprice had finally gotten to her feet after all the flustering, holding the remaining pages to her chest protectively. But she hadn't realised she was staring. It was the way he had looked at her, and the way the light had shined off his face._

_"Hm? Oh, some guy walked into me and ... now he's chasing after my lost pages?" She couldn't quite believe the situation herself._

_"Was he cute?" Her friend seemed to miss the whole 'a male is playing hero', but she let it slide. After all, Caprice couldn't deny that he was fairly attractive, despite only catching a quick glimpse of his face.  
_

_Shaking off the shock, she grinned up at her friend, knowing where this conversation was headed, and only added fuel to the fire. "Definitely baby-faced."_

_Her friend winked at her. "Potential corruption?"_

_Rolling her eyes, Caprice's gaze wandered back to the bustling street. "But ... Veronica ..."_

_She trailed off, unable to describe just who the person might be. No one would believe her, of course. Whilst the Royal Family was cordial with the people of Altaria, and generous and wonderful, they didn't leave the Villa for any reasons. At least, those not announced. They would never come down to the streets. Surely not._

_Biting her lip, Caprice followed her friend back inside, taking the closest window seat. It didn't matter if she lost the pages, in all honesty. She would be able to print them out again. But that look in his eye, she couldn't get it out of her head. She didn't understand why he was so determined to get them back._

_Her friend brought two coffees over, setting one in front of Caprice, taking the larger one for herself. Caprice grumbled at that, but nursed the coffee, stealing several biscuits from Veronica's plate._

_"When do you reckon he'll be back?"_

_"Probably never. You know how the streets of Altaria are. Chances are, those pages ended up on some roof. He wouldn't listen when I told him not to worry, though."_

_Veronica snorted. "_Males_."_

Well, Caprice definitely had to agree with Veronica there. Slipping behind the nearest pillar - because the crowd was definitely not going anywhere anytime soon - she watched as bodyguards moved about, parting the sea of paparazzi and guests. Cameras were flashing like crazy, blinding her momentarily despite her sunglasses.

Removing the clearly useless accessory, Caprice rubbed her eyes. Shouting increased tenfold, and she peeked through her fingers at what was causing the commotion. Caprice did not expect however, to see His Highness only several inches away from her, a large smile on his face. A part of her screamed to push him back, because she couldn't afford having her face photographed. The other simply admired him.

He opened his mouth to speak, and Caprice turned around, replacing her sunglasses. Confusion rang out, and she slipped away, ignoring the roar of the crowd as they asked 'who that girl was'.

No, in her line of work, she couldn't afford any sort of publicity. Especially not with a prince.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
